"Stressed Out" by Twenty One Pilots
"Stressed Out" is a song by American musical duo Twenty One Pilots, written by Tyler Joseph and produced by Mike Elizondo for their fourth studio album ''Blurryface. ''In 2016 the single got two Grammy nominations: Record of the Year and Best Pop Performance by a Duo/Group and ended up winning the latter. Lyrics: I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words I wish I found some chords in an order that is new I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink But now I'm insecure and I care what people think My name's Blurryface and I care what you think My name's Blurryface and I care what you think Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out We're stressed out Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered Out of student loans and tree-house homes we all would take the latter My name's Blurryface and I care what you think My name's Blurryface and I care what you think Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out We used to play pretend, give each other different names We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money" Yeah We used to play pretend, give each other different names We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money" Yeah Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money We used to play pretend, give each other different names We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money" Yeah Why It Rocks: #The lyrics are great and extremely catchy. #Tyler Joseph's vocals are great as always. #Josh's drumming is also good. #The production is well-done. #The music video is really cool. #It got Platinum 7x times in the U.S. #It is pretty much the most iconic song by the duo. Bad Qualities: # It's really overplayed, to a point that even Tyler himself began to have a certain dislike for the song. He even changed the lyrics of the song in one performance to show just how much he began to dislike it. Music Video: Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Synth-pop Category:Alternative pop Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay